Talk:Chaos Axe
Is it actually the opposite colour? If it was opposite then blue dye would result in a yellow axe. According to the chart on the gwguru forums that's linked to from the dye article, there a 120 degree hue shift on the RGB colour wheel, with blue shifting to green, green shifting to red and red shifting to blue. I don't have any warriors, so I haven't done any experiments with chaos axe dye. -- Gordon Ecker 07:17, 16 February 2006 (CST) :I believe he's right. :http://www.realcolorwheel.com/RCWcard.htg/rcwcardrgb.jpg :If we put a color wheel up though, we probably want to make our own so as to avoid copyright violations. I'll volunteer if we do want one. :Lunarbunny 10:37, 16 February 2006 (CST) Has anyone tested to see the effect of a Black Dye on this weapon? Presumably it would turn black since Silver turns it white, but it would be interesting to see if/how it became black and also retained its glowing appearance. I would do this myself but I lack a Chaos Axe. If someone tries this do take a screenshot. -- Acca 17:39, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Found in Ascalon & Shiverpeak chests?? Is this garbage or is it an unlocked chest that can drop anything like the strongboxes? 03:38, 23 February 2006 (CST) Here you go guys, there's a dye thing for the chaos axe here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=25784 I too would like to know if the Kilroy Stonekin chest drop is true. Can someone confirm this? I've gotten a Shadow Blade from a chest during a Kilroy run (I can't remember if it was a Miner's Chest or a reward chest) , so I suppose it's not much further off for Chaos Axes to drop as well. [[AOTT]] 21:09, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Inaccurate Dye Chart I used Purple Dye on my Chaos Axe and it turned into a kind of Bright Orange. :That's what the chart says: "Orange: purple dye." Resulting color on the left, dye color on the right. --Fyren 19:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) IT IS Possible! we can make a black dye with the new release of white dyes! Finally a black weapon without having to pay 10k! :Who says white are not going to be more expensive Mr. no name? Sir On The Edge 17:42, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :: How is this gonna look with White Dye when someone has it, screenshot please - - Tomoko Pink Angel White dye So any ideas or tests what white dye does on a chaos axe yet? :Dunno, i'm broke so unless you want to donate 5k ^^ — Skuld 19:18, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I'll cry (in a good way) if it turns em black. I just got one with 15^50 and a perfect Sundering mod. I am bobo 19:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::No they change to a very intense white. They glow so much that you don't see the shape of the axe.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:40, 14 December 2006 (CST) Black, White Dye So I figured I would test out the white/black dyes on the axe, just to have a peek. The white dye is kind of underwhelming, just turning it a brilliant white with lots of glowing goodness. You can see it here. The black dye was a little more interesting, to me anyway. It completely (or nearly so) muted the glow on the axe, meaning you could see right through it. This screenshot shows what it looks like against my Warrior's armor. Has it always been this see through? Or is this something new? Anyone have thoughts on the matter? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:47, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Aw, man. I just bought some white dye to test it with. xD I have to say, I was pretty dissappointed, myself. I've never seen that phenomenon with the black dye, though. I am bobo 20:40, 14 December 2006 (CST) Are any of the new chaos axes inscribable? They all seem to drop in core areas, so im guessing no, can anyone verify? — 00:37, 12 January 2007 (CST)